A Tale Of Wolves
by katerinaptrv
Summary: When they are children in Winterfell, Ghost would always be seen around Lady and Sansa when not with his owner. Now years later, it seems familiar to Jon to see the protective presence of his direwolf by her side, while his feeling towards Sansa begin to grow into something more.


Jon was walking fast looking for his missing direwolf, Ghost had disappeared about an hour ago and Jon knows exactly who he has to find to discover his wolf whereabouts. He looks for more a few minutes and finally sees them.

Sansa was laughing playing with Lady, Ghost was lying on the ground watching them. When Jon comes closer Ghost his head in alert but soon relaxes and sees who is.

For some reason the Jon couldn't comprehend since they found the direwolf's puppies his seems to have a huge fascination towards Sansa and his sister Lady. Almost every time he wasn't with Jon Ghost could be found around them. He never gets too close only stands near watching them. Jon knows the Lady Stark disapproves his wolf's affections towards her daughter and have prohibited Sansa to encourage the direwolf's behavior.

So most of the time Sansa would ignore him but that didn't seem to have any affect on Ghost routine, his wolf's continues to be around her. Lady also would never approach her brother when she was with her owner, but sometimes when neither Jon or Sansa were with them he sees them playing together.

Everyone says that the wolf's of the Stark children are a reflection of his charge and many times this was proven true. Nymeria was as wild as his sister Arya, Lady lives up to her name and Ghost was quiet and observant like himself. So was very confusing to him that Ghost seems to be closer to Lady more than any other of his siblings, he is occasionally with the others but not as much as with Lady and Sansa.

He and Sansa with not being ever particulate close to each other, maybe in the pass when they are very young they were closer. Jon remembers how she would drag him to her childish fantasies games and he was always unable to say no, Sansa would look at him with pleading eyes and Jon would do whatever part she wanted him in her new play.

But when they got older, Lady Stark since to have more concern with that time her daughter expend with the bastard. And they got further and further apart, he will always love his sister but these days they not even seem to really know each other anymore.

So it was odd for them both and everyone else that notices it their wolf's strange proximity.

##########################################################################################################################

Years later it only seemed familiar to Jon to watch Ghost and Sansa together again, but this time for the direwolf's happiness she reciprocates his affections. Her attentions increase Ghost watch in her, Jon knows his wolf's with rip the head out of anyone the tries touch her. Lord Baelish was proof of that, Jon thinks smiling.

Things are different between her and Jon now, they have come closer to each other this past few months more than all the years they were together in Winterfell. They found out that they were never really brother and sister, but cousins.

When the Red Woman brought him to live, he has nothing left to live for. Betrayed by his brothers, released from his duty, Jon had no purpose anymore. But it all changes the second he sees her standing there. Because she needed him and that give Jon a new purpose and reason to live for.

They are both home now, rebuilding Winterfell piece by piece together and Jon was happy like he never thought he could be again.

He watches Sansa pet his direwolf that was now with his head on her lap asking for attention, Jon hears her laugh and feels a pressure in his chest. He looks at his direwolf's red eyes and wonder if Ghost always knew. Everyone said that the wolf's of the Stark children are a reflection of his charge, and his was a perfect mirror of him, sometimes reflecting feelings he had no idea of.

That is why the White Wolf love and protect the Lady of Winterfell more than anyone else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OBS1: I am jonsa trash right now and i also did a video of them if anyone is interested: watch?v=AzCWQaYcZm8

OBS2: Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my primary language.


End file.
